Bound By Knots
by Sparkly Fangs
Summary: Mary-Lynette is pregnant. What is she going to do now? How will her family take it? How about Ash's family? Sucky summery, hopefully better story. And its rated T because i felt like it. And I dont know if its bad unless you tell me, or good.
1. PreChapterOpening

Bound By Knots: Starter/ Opening paragraph.

"A-ash?" Mary-Lynette said as she came down the stairs in her blood sisters house.

Before she could make it down the last step Ash was in front of her detecting the waver in her voice.

She tried to wiped the tears off her face but more streamed down.

"What's the matter?" He asked without hesitance.

"Oh Ash." She cried dropping into his arms. Ash instantly wrapped her into his arms and sat down on the steps holding her in his lap.

"What is it Mare? Are you okay?"

"N-noo…."

"Well what is it?"

Mary-Lynette pulled away to look into her soul mates eyes.

"Ash, I'm, I'm…" More tears came like rain.

"Yes?" He said as he removed her tears. She took a deep breath.

"Ash I'm pregnant."

Ash's jaw hit the floor. "Oh my goddess." He threw his arms around Mare and pulled her in closer.

"Ash I'm not ready to be a mom. I'm too young. I can't do this." She sobbed.

"It's going to be okay." Ash said, but even as he said this he wasn't all that sure about it.

"What are we going to do? My parents are going to kill me." She choked out.

"I.. I don't know, but we will make it through. I promise." He squeezed her tighter.


	2. Chapter 1

Bound By Knots: Chapter 1

**MPOV**

I sat next to Ash on the love seat, holding his hand. Across from us sat Rowan, Jade, Kestrel and Mark.

I squeezed Ash's hand tighter. We were about to tell them the latest news, me and Ash would tell my parents later.

Ash looked over and gave me a small smile. It didn't reach his eyes. I knew he was either as worried or more worried then I was.

"So?" Kestrel said in an annoyed voice. Rowan looked at me with a worried expression. Mark and Jade were too involved with themselves.

"I'm…" I started but couldn't finish.

"Mary-Lynette is pregnant." Ash said in a quiet but strong voice.

All three of the vampires shot their heads towards us. Dead silence.

"What?" Mark said, probably didn't hear.

Jade looked happy but like she would murder Ash. Rowan had her hand over her mouth and looked shocked and rather disappointed. Kestrel looked shocked and then went back to a normal face.

"Well this should be interesting." She said sitting back.

"What? What happened?" Mark said looking at all of us.

Jade turned to see his face, got off his lap and stood up.

"Mark, she's pregnant." She said gently.

Marks face was frozen in shock then rage built through it.

"WHAT?" He said jumping up, Jade moved out of the way. Ash stood up also.

"I TRUSTED YOU WITH MY SISTER! YOU.. YOU… !" Mark ran over and punched Ash in the face. Ash made no move to stop him, blood leaked out of his nose.

I burst into tears and stood up before Mark could land another punch. "Stop!"

Mark dropped his fist and looked into my eyes. His voice was almost a whisper and full of disgust.

"I don't know who you are anymore. You can't possibly be my sister."

"I.. I.," I stammered. Mark walked to the front door. I rushed over and grabbed his arm, "Mark, please. Please don't leave me. I need you." I cried. He didn't even turn around.

"I don't know you." With that he yanked his arm out of my hands and opened the door. Slamming it in my face. Leaving me.

I fell on the my knees with my face in my hands. Someone opened the door and ran out, someone went up the stairs.

Then someone picked me up and sat me in their lap on the couch, Ash. The other vampire, I was guessing Rowan held Ash's hand which was on my back and placed her head on my shoulder.

I fell asleep crying.


	3. Chapter 2

Bound By Knots: Chapter 2

**APOV**

Rowan held my hand that was on Mares back. I held Mare as Rowan held both of us. What was I going to do?

Eventually Mare fell asleep in my arms. I picked her up and placed her on the couch with a blanket. Then I wiped up the blood from my nose that I had forgotten about. Mark had a good shot. Broke my nose, though it was healed now.

"Rowan… ?"

"You want to talk to me?"

"Yes."

She got up, grabbed my hand and lead me out the door. We ended up at a clearing in the woods.

"I can't do this." I said after minutes of silence.

"You have t…"

"I know I have to, but I… AGH!" I lashed out on the nearest tree. A chunk flew out and my knuckles started to bleed. This was all my fault! To my horror my eyes began to water.**(From emotional pain, not physical)**

Rowan walked over and pulled splinters out of my hand."Rowan, even after all of this… I mean getting through her actually having the baby… I couldn't possibly be a good father." I almost choked. Mare deserved the best, how could I possibly provide that?

"Ohhh…" Rowan held me in her arms. "Ashh. Oh Ash you will be a wonderful father. I know you will be good with Mary-Lynette's child. I know it, and with that you need to worry about her getting through it. She needs you be strong. More than anyone else. And no matter what I think, I want you to know I will be with you the whole time."

I definitely loved my sister but, I was still unsure about being a father.

"What, what do you think?"

"Well Ash I wish this wouldn't have happened. I wish you would have waited and did this differently. Your both so young, and she is going to be carrying a half vampire child… her body isn't made for that."

That struck a cord. "She will be able to make it right?" I breathed.

"I don't know. This hasn't happened before." I threw up. Oh Mare. My darling Mare. What have I done? Tears escaped, vomit leaked out. And I didn't realize I was speaking the words out loud.


	4. Chapter 3

Bound By Knots: Chapter 3

**APOV**

Eventually I finished with my fit. Time to be strong.

"How can we save her?"

"Well I've been thinking, and the baby is going to need blood. So Mary-Lynette will need to drink blood, other wise the baby will die. If the baby doesn't get the blood it needs, it will take Mary-Lynette's blood, and that will…"

"Got it." I said before she could finish, "Wait, will Mary-Lynette be able to keep blood down? She wont go for it." I started seeing flashes of Mare drinking blood out of a cup and shivered.

"Well she will have to other wise we could turn her into a vampire. Which 1) She doesn't want to be and 2) The baby might not be able survive." I ran my figures through my hair.

"How else is the ½ vampire part going to affect the pregnancy?"

"Well obviously I don't know and what ever I tell you wont be facts, but I think it should be almost normal, besides the blood drinking part. But there is still a problem."

"What problem?" I asked nervously.

"Where she is going to have the baby?" I hadn't thought about that, obviously not at a normal hospital, and we couldn't do it in a night world place, no humans…

"We could do it here." Rowan suggested.

"What? How? What? No way." The thought.. I couldn't process anything.

"Ash then what do you suppose we do?"

"I.." I snarled. Great. "I guess we will have her giving birth at home." I didn't feel right. Maybe I was just nervous. Guess there weren't any other options huh?

"Lets go back to the house and worry about some of these things later tonight." When we got to the tree line I could see Jade sobbing on the front porch. Rowan ran up, I just stayed back.

I could hear it all from were I was.

"H-he wont listen. I rushed after and he said he didn't want to see me ever again if-if I was okay with it, and and if I didn't go wi-with him. And I-I tried to tell him I w-wanted to-to help figure it out a-and I was disappointed b-but I could never shun them and and he wouldn't l-listen to reason." Jade collapsed in Rowans arms and sobbed on.

Guilt overwhelmed me. This was hurting a lot of people. All because of me, and Jade hadn't left him, even though her soul mate did. That was a lot of pain. I knew it was. I wanted to crush down again, but I couldn't. Not now.

I moved to go around the house to the back door when Jade caught sight of me. We stared at each other, then she rushed down the steps and towards me. I gathered her in my arms.

Me and my sisters never got along, until I met Mare. Now I could go to Rowan, though I never needed to before this. Kestrel, well she was still herself and I was still myself, but Jade, this was my little sister. The only one who really liked me, if you understand what I mean. Sometimes I even liked to think she could come to me and look up to me, but looking up to me was a little extreme.

"W-what am I suppose to do?" She asked into my shoulder. "What if he, he.." She started to sob harder.

_Doesn't love me anymore?_

That was sent through my head.

I held her in front of me_. Don't say that. He will come around. At least back to you. He doesn't need to be mad with anyone other then me. And he loves you more than anything in the world, just give him time. This is a big shock, and he does have to right to be mad._

She looked at me with big watery green eyes_. Thank you._

I held her in my arms again. I didn't think it to her but I did think thank you back. Then I lifted her feet off the floor and carried her to the front door. Rowan was still on the porch. I let Jade go and she whipped her tears on my shirt and went into the house.

"That's how I know." Rowan said.

"How you know what?" I asked.

"That I know you'll be a good dad." She walked in the house. I just stood on the porch thinking about what she said. And how we would break the news to Mary-Lynette's parents tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 4

Bound By Knots: Chapter 4

It was tense in the living room of Mary-Lynette's house. She and Ash were sitting on one side and her parents were on the other side. Mark had walked out before that, not making any contact with the couple on the couch and giving a mumble about already knowing what was going and I would be back.

This time Mary-Lynette knew she needed to explain the situation, not Ash. This was her family after all.

"Dad, Claudi**.(that shall be that one chicks nickname, i cant remember her name and i dont have the book with me)** I have something to tell you." She grabbed the boy next to hers hand, "I'm pregnant."

"WHAT?" My dad shot up and glared at Ash, "I knew you were no good! You filthy little pervert! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

Mary-Lynette shot up. "No.." She began but he father turned to her, she flinched at his voice.

"DON'T YOU DARE DEFEND HIM! Look what he did to you! I raised you better! He turned you into a little sl.."

This time Ash shot up. "DON'T CALL HER THAT!"

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU TO GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

Tear stained Mary-Lynette found the courage to yell. "He isn't going anywhere!"

"YES he is! Either you stay here or you go with him!" Pain shot through Mary-Lynette.

"Your kicking me out? Please, no. No." She whispered.

"I gave you options. You either get over here or you have and hour to pack all you stuff leave with that discussing pig."

She didn't move.

"I see. I'm setting a timer, once it goes off your both out of here." Everyone was frozen.

"GO!" he barked. Mary-Lynette shot back, scared from the anger in his voice. Then she grabbed Ash's hand and rushed him up the stairs. Tears streamed as she threw clothes in a large suit case. Ash could do nothing but help. He gently tore down her astronomy posters and rolled them up. Then got her telescope and picked up the books she wanted to keep.

Eventually Mary-Lynette had everything she could take, clothes, necessities, books, comforter, pillow, telescope and the picture she had of her and her mom before she died.

Ash helped her carry everything as they made it down the stairs. Claudi was on the couch in the same spot she was, wide eyed, her father was at the door holding it open. Ash went out and Mary-Lynette lingered behind.

"I love you." She whispered. Her dad jerked his thumb out the door. She went out.

"I wonder what your mother thinks of her sweet little Mare now. Probably the same way I do. Like she doesn't have daughter." With that he slammed the door in her face.


	6. Chapter 5

_This chapter is dedicated to angelicam021600, thanks you awesome FanFic person!_

_Bound By Knots: Chapter 5_

_**MPOV**_

_How could he say that? My own father. I kept looking back as Ash guided me along. When we got out of view of the house I dropped my suitcase and sat on top of it. Ash gently set down the stuff he was carrying and sat next to me. I leaned into him, I wanted to cry, but I was going to wait till later._

_**APOV**_

_I wrapped my arm around her. What were we going to do next? Obliviously she was going to stay with us, that was a no brainer. _

_Rowan?_

_Yes? How did it go?_

_She's been kicked out of the house, and her father was a._. I could feel the rage boil through me.

_Calm down. Do you need help with something?_

_Yeah I was wondering if you could pick up her stuff. I going to take her out somewhere._

_Yes of course._

_Thank you… how's Jade? Any news from Mark?_

_Heartbroken, and no._

_Okay._

I got up and held my hand out to Mary-Lynnette. She took it.

"What are we going to do?" She asked me.

"Go for a walk."

"What about.."

"Don't worry about it, I've got it taken care of."

"Okay, but where am I going to stay now." I was shocked.

"With us of course."

"Really?"

"Yeah of course, why would you think differently? I not going to leave my soul mate. I love you."

She looked at me with bright blue eyes filled with a lot of emotion, I wrapped my eyes around her and held her for a second. Then I stood up and held my hand out to her.

"Well your luggage is getting picked up, so now me and you are able to go on a walk." I smiled the best I could.

She took my hand and I helped her up. Then I took her by the hand a lead her down the path. I was surprised she didn't even protest.

We headed towards town, it was only 3 o'clock so I figured nobody would really be in the diner, to late for lunch to early for dinner.

"Are you hungry?" I asked breaking to silence.

"Actually yes." She said looking up.

"Well then food is on me." I said as we came into view of the town. We walked to the diner and I opened the door for Mare.

**MPOV**

We sat down in a booth. Boy was I starving, which was weird normally when I was stressed I ate less.

I ordered a burger with fries and a coke, Ash got two hamburgers and an extra set of fries. He must be stressed also. I mean why wouldn't he? Great now I was thinking about it.

Wait why wouldn't I?

No. I would have a good time wish Ash today and worry about it later tonight. I could do this. I'm not just letting this go I'm just relaxing for a few hours so I can take it in slowly. Yeah right.

Well besides these thoughts I was going to do this. For Ash's sake. I knew he was freaking out. The only difference between his freaking out and mine, was he was controlling it and covering it. It was frustrating me I wasn't in control.

I gulped down the coke the waitress brought and smiled at Ash. I saw something flash in he's eyes, like confusion but I was gone before I knew it.

Then he smiled back and placed his had on mine rubbing it with his thumb.

"Well hey there honey bunches. I've got your burger Mary-Lynnette, and for you," the waitress said placing my food in front of me, small town, everyone knows everyone, and winking at Ash, "Ash, two burgers and a side of extra fries, well are you trying to some meat on your skinny little bones? I'm just joking honey you look great."

Ash chuckled and then gave a lazy but gorgeous smile. "Thank you, Addison"

"Welcome honey, now you two love birds enjoy your meal. Call me over if ya'll need anything else." Addison said in her country accent.

Ash leaned in when she walked away. "You know, having girls drool over you when you look this good," He started pointing at himself, he could be so cocky sometimes, but he had changed so much it didn't bug me that much, "its awesome, but having older women, like 60 year olds hitting on you, that's just weird and pretty nauseating."

I couldn't help myself I started laughing, quietly I whispered. "Ash, that's mean Addison is really nice."

He took a bite of his first burger and swallowed. "I'm just kidding, I don't care who's lost in my eyes." He said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes.

"As long as I have you." He said this time in a serious tone, his blue eyes looking into mine.

I smiled, a real smile, this gorgeous boy in front of me, he was mine.

"I love you Ash."

"I love you too Mary-Lynnette."

After a bit of eating we got in to conversation about the new book that had just came out, Pride Prejudice and Zombies.

I was having a good time, until I heard the store bell ring. I looked up to see who was entering and well it just happened to be Mark. Great just my luck.


	7. Chapter 6

Bound By Knots: Chapter 6

"Ash." I whispered tensely, "He's here."

"What?" He said glancing behind him. He cursed under his breath.

Mark was with his friend Ben, they sat a couple booths away, but unfortunately Ben saw me and waved.

That's when Mark turned around to look at who Ben was waving at. Mark took one look at me and twisted his head back to Ben. They got into a big hissy fit with each other after that.

I turned away when Ash reached for my arm.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine, can we just go?"

"Yeah of course lets go." Ash said placing down money and sliding out of the seat.

I got out and Ash led me out with his hand on the small of my back. After we made it a distance out I took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry. I was in such a rush to get out of there I forgot to thank you for the meal. Thanks."

"Don't worry about it." He said stopping me and lifting my chin. He gave me a kiss, it sent shock waves down my neck but it felt amazing.

When we pulled away Ash held me in front of him. "Have have something to show you."

**APOV**

I had the best idea. She looked at me with a confused look but said okay. I was kind of excited, I was taking her to the ultimate place.

I took her hand and lend her out of the town and into the woods.

"Where are we going?" Mary-Lynnette asked as she stepped over tree roots.

"It's a surprise."

"Hold on, how much farther?" She asked stopping, we had been walking for a long time.

"Not much, trust me its worth it." I said with pleading eyes.

"Okay."

And so we trudged on.

**So short, so sorry. WAYY longer next time, I promise.**


	8. Chapter 7

Bound By Knots: Chapter 7

This chapter is for BookVampire, thank you so much chica!

MPOV

After a while Ash stopped walking and I ran into him.

"Opps sorry."

He laughed. "Its okay close your eyes."

I bit my lip but did. Ash stood behind me a guided me towards an unknown place.

"Okay, open your eyes."

I opened my eyes to an extremely beautiful place. It was a little clearing, a willow tree stroking crystal clear water from a creak. The water was gliding against rocks making a soft noise. "Oh wow Ash! Its so pretty!" I exclaimed.

"You like it?" Ash asked as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Yes! How did you find it?"

"Umm well funny story, the first time I met you.. Well I was frustrated at the least so I took a walk into the woods to find a rock to slam my head against and I happened to come here. And now when ever I need to think, I come here."

He showed me this place? Like shared it with me? I felt touched, this was his place, like my hill I watched stars from.

I turned around in his arms and kissed him, "Thank you."

"No thank you." He said touching his forehead with mine.

"For what? I didn't just share my special place with you."

"Whatever is mine is yours, and for you." He said kissing me again.

For a while we just laid in the grass looking up at the grey sky, or putting our feet in the freezing cold water. Then it started to get dark.

"Do you want to star watch tonight?" Ash asked.

I thought about it. "Not tonight, its been a long day and I'm getting cold."

APOV

I slipped off my red long sleeved plaid shirt and handed it to Mary-Lynnette, I had it just thrown over a black t-shirt.

She took it with a grateful look and slipped on over her blue 'Got Stars?' t-shirt.

I was about to say something when Rowan's voice came into my mind.

_Hey what are you up too?_

_Nothing now, about to head home. Why?_

_Perfect, about how long?_

_Umm.. I don't know._

_Could you be a little more helpful?_

_Well if I let Mary-Lynette walk, an hour, if I carry her.. Like 20minutes. Why?_

_Then carry her! _a higher pitch voice sounded, Jade.

_Okay.. WHY?_

_So bring you two butts over here this instance! _

_WWHHYY?_

_Humf. So inpatient. it's a SURPRISE!_

_Fine. We will be there._

_Sorry Jade was yelling. _That was Rowan.

I didn't respond, Mare was giving me a funny look.

"The girls have a surprise for us."

"A surprise?" She gave a look that said she wasn't up to it.

"I know, love, I know, me neither."

"How long of a walk back?"

I smirked.

"What?"

"Only one of us will be walking." I gave a smile that could only mean trouble

"Ash! N-" Before she could finish I jumped up slung her over my shoulder and ran.

"PU-UT ME D-DOWN IM G,G,G,GOING TO GET SI,I,I,-SICK!"

Chuckling I slowed down to a walk. "Aww come on Mary-Lynnette, we didn't even get that far."

"If I feel like I'm going to get sick now, you can't be doing this is in a few weeks."

"Oh, yeah, that's right."

"Um, can you put me down now?"

"Nope."

"Ash!" She said attempting to punch me in the rib.

"I would actually like to get home in less then an hour."

"HEY!"

"I'm just speaking the truth."

She was silent for a long time.

"Hey," I said shaking her slightly, "I was just joking."

"Oh I know, I was thinking. You know… when we get back, we are going to have to talk about things."

I sighed. " Yeah I know."

"It's not going to be easy."

This time I was silent, I remembering yesterday and how I flipped.

Lost in thoughts we eventually came close to the house. I set Mary-Lynnette down and wrapped my hand around hers.

"Ready?" I asked as the house came into view.

"Not really, but lets get it over with."

I gave a very dry laugh, "Well the feeling is mutual, and as you said, lets get it over with."

As I said this Jade rushed out coming to see us.

"Oh and by the way," I said turning to Mare, "Welcome home."


	9. Chapter 8

Bound By Knots: Chapter 8

"Come On Come On Come On!" Jade shrieked rushing towards Ash any Mary-Lynnette.

"Rowan what is the meaning of this?" Ash asked with an irritated look in his eye.

"Relax Mr. Bro it's a good thing!" Jade yelled again. He took a look at her glowing face and chilled out a little.

Rowan stood next to Jade. " Well come on, no need to keep you waiting any longer."

She waved them over as she headed towards the door. Ash and Mare followed.

Inside Kestrel was on the couch, "Took you long enough."

"Traffic." Ash said.

"COME ON!" Jade yelled. Sheesh! We are coming Ash thought.

Up the stairs they went, Rowan and Jade in front, Kestrel steps behind Ash and Mary-Lynnette.

They were lead down the hallway, to the largest room in the house. Rowan held the handle and turned around to face the others.

"What are we doing in Aunt Opals bedroom?" Ash asked one eye brow up.

"Not Aunt Opals," Rowan said with a smile, "Yours."

With that Rowan opened the doors and stood to the side. Ash and Mary-Lynnette moved forward to see inside.

They both gasped. In front was a bed, with her blue comforter. They two side walls where painted her twilight blue and the back wall, and the wall that had the door, behind them, where black.

They black walls where splatter painted with a white paint. On one of blue walls had all of her posters on it, and the ceiling had glow in the dark stars and moons.

On the other blue wall was posters of rock bands and scary movie posters. On either side of the door frame, the one they just stepped through, there was a dresser. One was black, one was white. On the white one there was a square mirror that said Mary-Lynnette in white letters, it had her picture of her mom and her on it. The black one had Ash written in white letters, but nothing was sitting on top of it.

On the left wall was two doors, the one that lead to the double closet and on that lead to the his and hers bathroom. All their cloths were on inside, and even in the bathroom there stuff was separated by color, black and white.

It was beautiful! Not to mention there were French doors leading to a balcony, with held Mary-Lynnette's telescope.

"Oh My God! Its amazing! Thank you guys!" Mary-Lynnette said running to each of the girls, including Kestrel.

"So you don't mind sharing a room?" Rowan asked.

"Why they share _everything_." Kestrel said with a wink, "Including.."

"Kestrel that's enough!" Rowan yelled. Kestrel just chuckled.

"So?" Rowan asked turning back to Mary-Lynnette.

"I don't mind." Ash said, "Do you?"

"No, I think this will be nice." Mare said.

"What do you think about the room Ash?" Jade said jumping up.

"It really nice, I can't believe you guys did this, I really love it." Jades smile got bigger.

"Who's idea?"

Rowan pointed to Jade.

"Thank you Jade, its really awesome." Ash said looking around the room again.

"Thank you all." Mare said looking at the paint and then walking towards it.

"Hey is this glow in the dark paint? The paint splatters?"

"Sure is!" Jade said proudly.

"That's so cool!"

For a while they all just hung out looking at the room, checking out where everything was, but eventually they had to go down stairs and go over serious stuff.

"So, Mary-Lynnette, what are you going to do? You know, with the baby?" Rowan asked shyly.

"What do you mean?" Mary-Lynnette asked confused,

"Well are you planning on keeping it or, well adoption for Circle Daybreak or.. Well.."

"No way!" Mary-Lynnette said shocked "I would never do that! I'm keeping it." She said in a certain tone.

"Okay, I was just asking, I want to get everything straight. Now well I've come up with a conclusion and frankly your going to have to drink blood."

Ash looked uncomfortable, "How?" She asked.

"Well I'm not sure yet, but you wont have to yet, your body will tell you when you need some."

"Okay." She said looking like she might get sick.

"And you going to have to have a natural pregnancy."

"Joy."

"I know but, I'm sure not many doctors tend to half vampire babies."

"Okay got it."

"Aw! I'm going to be an aunt!" Jade clapped.

Everyone looked at her, but mostly with smiles.

"Oh my god, Ash, what about mom and dad?" Rowan said. Her family all stiffened.

"They cant find out." Ash said sternly.

"Ash we can't just hide a baby!"

"No. Imagine what they will do!"

"They can't not know!"

"Rowan apparently you have been her to long. Don't you remember that place at all? There are laws, and a main one about not falling in love with humans! Just that would send dad off the edge! He would be so pissed he would do something stupid like telling the Night World council, and not give a damn about it later."

"Fine, but you can't hide from him forever. Eventually he will know."

"Until then its quiet."

Everyone sat uncomfortably.

"Well I'm going to bed." Ash said standing up and yawning at the same time. "You coming with?" He said looking down at Mary-Lynnette.

"Yes," She said standing up. "Thank you guys for the room, its amazing!"

With that they went up stairs, the three girls turned off lights and went to bed also.

(HEY in the last chapter it was suppose to be a Cedar not a Willow tree J hehe hope you forgive!)


	10. Chapter 9

Bound By Knots: Chapter 9

**APOV**

I went into mine and Mary-Lynnette's new room. Just that thought put a smile on my lips. Well it would have if I wasn't so stressed about my parents finding out. It just couldn't happen, that would put Mary-Lynnette in danger.

I pulled off my shirt and jeans. Mary-Lynnette went to the bathroom to change.

Soon we were both in bed, lights off.

"I could get used to this." I said kissing her on the forehead.

"Me too." She said smiling in the dark.

"The glow in the dark ceiling and walls are pretty cool." I said truthfully.

"I love it! Its just like my room at home. My dad laughed at me…"

**MPOV**

I didn't finish the sentence. Did I really have to say 'my room at home'? Or 'my dad'? I immediately started to sob. Besides Ash I felt completely alone, my dad shunned me from his life, my brother left me here, I felt terrible.

Ash pulled me into his bare arms, holding me tightly. He stroked my hair and let me cry on into the night.

**RPOV**

I got into bed frustrated. We were in a huge mess. I understood what Ash was saying, and it was true, completely true. I just couldn't figure out what to do! If we told them, they would freak out for sure and tell the council, like Ash said, and then he, Mary-Lynnette and the baby would all be dead.

If we didn't tell them, and they found out the exact same thing would happen! I started to cry because I couldn't figure out any type of conclusion, and it aggravated me.

**JPOV**

I couldn't help but cry. My soulmate, the one I loved the most didn't want to see me or talk to me. I was being ignored at it hurt! Badly.

I want to see him, and have him hold me and to tell me everything was all right between us.

I cried on but I thought about what Ash had told me two days before.

_Don't say that. He will come around. At least back to you. He doesn't need to be mad with anyone other then me. And he loves you more than anything in the world, just give him time. This is a big shock, and he does have to right to be mad._

This did bring comfort but I didn't want him to just come back to me, I wanted him to come back to Mary-Lynnette, I wanted him to forgive Ash, like I had.

**KPOV**

I could hear three of them crying. Come on seriously? Tears never solved anything, ever. That's what I've learn though my years.

Yeah, I guess you could say I cared, I mean if dad found out, hell would break lose. And I didn't want that to happen, but things wouldn't be so bad if he didn't.

Even though I won't admit it, having a nephew or niece would be pretty cool, I could teach them how to pull great pranks and how to do bad things with out anyone knowing. Like an apprentice.

I fell asleep with an evil grin.

**MPOV**

I was laying on the futon in Bens room. On my back with my head on arms.

"So? You going to tell my why you flipped out at the dinner? I mean I know you two fight, be seriously? What's up?"

I didn't answer Ben, I didn't want to talk about it. It wasn't any of his business anyways.

Ben spoke again, this time softer, "Hey bro, you know you can tell me anything."

I did know that, Ben had been my best friend since we were kids. When I met Jade, I told him all about her, how could I not?

Thinking back to Jade, and how I treated her, god I felt like a dick! What the hell was my problem! She didn't do anything, she was just trying to help, like her usually self.

She was just trying to be a sister.

I thought a moment. "You can't tell anyone."

"I swear man, what's on your mind?"

"Mary-Lynnette is pregnant."

"NO WAY!"

I nodded, I didn't want to look at his face, I was still mad.

"Ash no doubt."

"Yep." I was getting madder.

"So why aren't you talking to her?"

"I don't know who she is anymore! What should I care!"

"Hell no! We have been best friends forever, and so I'm going to tell you straight up you can't just stay mad and ignore her! No way! You better get your butt up and talk to her! If you feel how you feel image how she feels! Your not the one pregnant! And you know what? She needs you."

I let his words sink in, they were all true. _"Mark, please. Please don't leave me. I need you." _

Those were the last words she said to me.

"You think she will forgive me?"

"Bro, you gotta go talk to her."

"Thanks man."

"Anytime."

"How did the old man take it?"

"I haven't been home, I don't know."

"Well good luck to you all." He said sincerely.

"Wanna watch Texas Chain Saw Massacre?"

"Yeah!" Ben got up to go get the DVD, he was a good friend, he made me realize what I needed to do, and dropped the subject so we weren't lingering on it.

I had said a lot of mean things, to my soulmate, and my sister.

Tomorrow I would do something about it.

**BPOV**

Mark was a good guy. He just needed a little push in the right direction every once in a while.

This had happened in my family with my cousin once. So I knew how tense everyone must be and how Mary-Lynnette had been feeling.

My cousin was so overwhelmed she committed suicide. I didn't want that to happen for someone else.

I mean I would like to say she would never do that, but I never thought she would get pregnant at 17 either.

The movie started so decided to lie back down on my bed, i fell asleep somewhere towards the end.


	11. Chapter 10

Bound By Knots: Chapter 10

**MPOV**

I woke up sick to my stomach. I could feel vomit snaking up my throat. I threw Ash's arm off from around me and jumped out of bed.

Somehow I made it to the toilet, and I let it all out. After a minute a hand was rubbing my back and my hair was out of my face.

I rested my head on the cool porcelain of the toilet seat after long minutes of throwing up. I felt so sick and gross, I moaned wiping off sweat from my face and ick from my mouth.

I turned to look at Ash, he had my hair up in his hand and he was looking at me with a serious face.

"You okay love?"

"Yeah I.." …suddenly had to throw up again so back into the toilet I went.

After I was done I said, "Hello morning sickness."

Ash just looked at me and then stroked my face and kissed me on the forehead.

That felt nice, but I probably had terrible breath now. So I got up and brushed my teeth. Ash stayed on the floor looking at me.

When I finished I down at him, he looked like he was fighting to stay awake. I ran my fingers across the top of his hair, it was amazingly silky.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"4:30"

"Oh."

"You better?"

"Not at all, I feel extremely sick." I yawned, I wasn't a morning person either.

He stood up rubbing his eyes. "Anything I could do?"

"Lets just go back to sleep."

"Okay." He said talking my hand at kissing it.

We got back in bed and Ash wrapped his arms around me and immediately fell asleep. I was glad he had gotten up with me, I was normally very independent and I would have wanted to be alone.

I closed my eyes and drifted off.

**MPOV**

Uh, it was already 9:30, I should probably get Ben to drive me home and then I could apologize to Mary-Lynnette and then we could go over to Jades house and I could say sorry to her.

I nudged Ben, he slowly woke up. "Yeah?"

"Hey I've got to get home, I've got stuff to do."

"Good for you man." He said standing up and pulling off his t-shirt and replacing it with a clean white one over his jeans with rips in the knees.

I grabbed my jacket and with in a few minutes we were on the way to my house.

Once we got there we both hoped out of the car and just walked in through the front door.

My dad and Claude were on the couch. Dad watching TV, well trying is what it looked like.

"Hey I'm home. Me and Ben are going to hang for a while, is Mare up?"

Claude shrunk into the couch, weird. Dad didn't answer for a while. Then just as I thought he wasn't going to he did, "Mary-Lynnette doesn't live in this house anymore."

I did a double take. What did he just say?

"What? What do you mean? Where is she?"

"You heard me, how should I know."

"Dad!"

"Look son, I did what I had to do. She doesn't live here anymore, she isn't apart of this family."

"How could you!" I yelled running out the front door. Ben came with, which was good, it was his car.

"The Redfern's house?" Ben asked as soon as he shut the door from the drivers seat.

"Yeah." I said trying to comprehend the situation. I gave the directions as we drove along. Did my dad really kick her out? No way that couldn't be right.

**JPOV**

I gasped involuntarily. Mark was headed towards here, I could feel it. My heart was speeding with joy.

"What is it?" Rowan asked from the couch.

"He's coming!" I said looking out the front door window. Sure enough there he was.

**MPOV**

I got slightly excited, Mark was here, but was that good or bad? I looked down at Ash he just gave me a meaningful smile and a shrug.

"If he comes in you can talk to him, other wise I will stay in here with you." He told me from the floor, I nodded.

**KPOV**

I got up from where I was to stand with Jade, if Mark was going to decided he wanted to be a jerk I was going to be there to choke him out.

**JPOV**

I opened the door and stood on the porch. Mark was standing on the path way looking at me. We just stood there, behind him his friend was getting out of the car.

"Jade I'm so sorry, I was a dick and a jerk, I was just so mad and I didn't know what to do and so I freaked out and I know that is not an excuse and I'm just so sorry and.."

He was talking extremely fast, but I caught every word he said and I knew he meant every one of them.

I ran up, throwing my arms around him and catching him by surprise.

**MPOV**

She ran up an d threw her arms around me catching me by surprise. I pulled her in and held her tight, how could I even be cruel to someone so sweet and forgiving?

**KPOV**

I stepped out the front door, Jade was already in Marks arms, oh she always gave in so easily.

Then I noticed they weren't alone. There was a boy with light brown hair, a plain white t-shirt and ripped jeans.

I looked at his face and caught his eye, and something happened. As soon as I saw his dark brown eyes, everything else melted away, like we were the only two people on the earth.

NO! This couldn't be happening to me! The word soulmate flickered across my mind. I immediately unlocked our glazes and rushed out from the door way and up the stairs. I slammed my bedroom door and kicked my bed.

This was not happening! It couldn't! Not in a million years! And yet.. It did.

**BPOV**

I stepped out of the car, Jade was already in Marks arms, it was good that happened to go over so easily.

I noticed a girl in the door way. She had blond hair, a black t-shirt with a black flower outlined in white on it and short jean shorts on.

I looked at her face and caught her eye, and something happened. As soon as I saw her golden/yellow eyes, everything else melted away, like we were the only two people on the earth.

What was happening? Love at first sight flickered across my mind. Suddenly, way to soon for my liking she unlocked our glazes and rushed out from the door way and into the house. I slammed the car door and kicked the tire.

What just happened? What did I do to make her leave? Why did I fell so attached to her? Whatever was happening to me couldn't be happening! And yet… It was.


	12. Chapter 11

Bound By Knots: Chapter 10

**RPOV**

Kestrel ran up the stairs and slammed her door. What just happened?

Whatever upset her had her running off, which was NOT normal. Kestrel, no matter what it was, always stood her ground.

I got off my seat from the couch and went to the front door. Outside Mark and Jade were hugging. I smiled, then I noticed a hansom boy with a dumb struck look on his face.

He was just staring at the spot where I was, but not like he was staring at me, more like past me. He lost the trance face and turned slamming his car door and kicking the car tire.

Oh crap.

They were soulmates. I just knew, just like the time I knew Ash and Mary-Lynnette where soul mates.

Kestrel found her soulmate, oh boy.

Mark and Jade pulled away, holding hands and looking into each others eyes. They walked up to the door.

Then Mark turned around, "Hey Ben, come on in, hey you okay?"

Ben put one hand in his pocket and the other threw his hair. After a minute he smiled, "Yeah I'm good."

He walked up to where we all were, he stuck his hand out to Jade. "So you must be Jade, nice to meet you."

She smiled and took his hand, "Nice to meet you too!"

Then he turned to me, "And you are?" He said stick out his hand.

"Rowan, good to meet you Ben." I said shaking it, wow he was really friendly.

"Same." He said smiling.

"Well lets all go in." I stepped out from the opened the door for them all to come through.

I watched as Ash took note of every move Mark made coming into the house. Mark and him locked glazes for a moment before Mark tore his eyes away and looked at Mary-Lynnette who was lying above Ash on the couch.

**MarksPOV**

"Can I talk to Mary-Lynnette?" I asked looking at Mare, she looked sick, towel on her forehead, overly red cheeks, blanket tucked in around her, and she just looked tired.

"Sure." Ash said, with no emotion.

"Alone." I said through gritted teeth. Locking eyes with Ash again.

Jade, Rowan and Ben left. Ash remained where he was still giving me a cold stare.

Then he slowly stood up from the floor. He turned around to kiss Mare on the forehead and then disappeared after he gave me look.

"You look sick, what happened?"

"Morning sickness." She said quietly.

"Oh."

I sat down by her legs on the couch.

"Mark what are you doing here."

"I came to say sorry."

KPOV

Die good looking boy with brown hair and brown eyes, die.

NO! Don't die that would break my heart.

Oh my freaking gosh what is going on with me!

**BPOV**

We all went out of the living room and into the dinning room. After a while Ash came in to.

It was really awkward. So I decided to go out to the back porch.

"Hey Rowan you mind if I check out the backyard?"

"No not at all." She said warmly. I smiled I liked her.

"Cool." I stepped out and stretched my arms. I walked down the porch looking out to the beautiful yard.

Then a body landed in front of me, my heart rate picked up.

"Oh sh**t!" I jumped over the railing and knelt down. My heart went double time, it was _her._

**KPOV **

My mind finally drove me over the top. I was going to leave the house and go hunting.

I opened my window and jumped out, everyone was inside they wouldn't see me. Soon my feet were on the ground so I decided to lie down all together in the cool grass.

"Oh sh**t!" My heart rate picked up, it was him, I never heard him talk before but it gave me a tingly feeling, it had to be him. I kept my eyes closed, but it sounded like he jumped over the porch railing.

Suddenly he was close, right over me. He touched my face, an electric shock raced up my cheek down my face, through my throat and my heart had a quick burning feeling.

I opened my eyes and gasped. He was leaning over me with a wide eyed expression, damn he felt it too.

I slapped his hand away and sat up. The slap just caused more shocks.

"What… How..?" He stuttered. "Okay, how did you just fall off the porch roof? And then, I, I though you were dead, and you just sat up like nothing happened! And the sparks! Not that they don't feel amazing but, well I don't even know your name and I think I love you!"

I was speechless, did he just say he loved me? No, he just said he thought he loved me. What did it matter? We only just met.

No, it meant the world.

I looked up, he was still looking at me, with big brown eyes that were pleading for answers.

Suddenly we were face to face, and getting closer.


	13. Chapter 12

**Bound By Knots: Chapter 12**

**KPOV+BPOV**

**We were so close our noses started to touch, and still getting closer. I closed my eyes and prepared for, well I didn't know what I was preparing myself for. **

**Our lips connected, sending them into a tingly sensation. It was amazing, instantly everything else in the world melted away and I was thrown into a world of light.**

**I was standing, nothing but light, fog floating around my feet. I looked around, the only other thing here was a shadowy figure. Curiously I walked towards it.**

**KPOV**

**As I got closer I realized it was Ben. He wasn't just standing in fog and light like I was, he had red orbits around him, glowing like fireflies, it was beautiful. Suddenly a pang of jealousy struck me, how come he got to have color in his world?**

**I stopped where I was and just stared, curiously watching the orbits bob around.**

**BPOV**

**As I got closer I realized it was Kestrel. She wasn't just standing in fog and light like I was, she had blue orbits around her, glowing like fireflies, it was beautiful. Suddenly a pang of jealousy struck me, how come she got to have color in her world?**

**I stopped where I was and just stared, curiously watching the orbits bob around.**

**KPOV+BPOV**

**Somehow I tore eye eyes away from the colorful lights and met eyes with the person in front of me. A spark shot off, I was even more memorized then before.**

**We started to get closer, but slowly. At the same time we reached our hands out, palm up. When we got close enough our finger tips touched, then there was two different colored orbits around us, blue and red. **

**The orbits matched up, one blue with one red, they began to spin around each other. Then they collided, creating a brighter more beautiful purple color.**

**As soon as they collided and turned purple, I felt like I found something I didn't know was missing.**

**I lean forward and closed my eyes for a kiss. When our lips touched I was sucked out of this world of light and dropped back into the present: Lying on the ground in the backyard. **

**KPOV**

**I broke apart the kiss. Not that I wanted to but I had a few things to share with well, as much as it excited me and pained me, my soulmate. I stood up and dusted off my clothes. **

**Ben got up, just staring at me. As I began to walk away he started to talk.**

"**Hey where are you…?"**

**I turned around, "Are you coming or not?"**

**Not waiting to hear his answer I turned back and began to go into the woods. Not seconds later I hear him running to catch up, and I smiled.**

**APOV**

**I gritted my teeth, Mare and Mark had been in there for a while talking. And I was started to get aggravated. I could hear every word coming out of there mouths, how mad Marks was and how tired Mares was.**

**Finally the talk ended, Mark had a agreed to help everyway he could, and possibly get their dad to relax and because of Mary's request to be nice to me. Mark had finally accepted Mare, and I could finally go take care of her.**

**I walked right out into the living room.**

"**You were listening to everything weren't you?" Mark asked arms crossed.**

"**Umm super hearing remember?" I said not even looking at him going straight to Mary-Lynnette. **

"**How do you feel?" I asked looking into her eyes.**

"**Good, I'm actually hungry now." She said.**

"**What would you like?"**

"**Soup and crackers?"**

"**Of course."**

**I got up and left, passing Jade as she ran to hug Mark. How did she so easily forgive? I made my way into the kitchen, remembering I didn't know how to cook.**

**I pulled out the soup can and walked over the Rowan, "How do you..?"**

"**There are instructions on the side." She said pulling me into the kitchen, she supervised as I made soup.**

**When I finished it hit me, would I have to cook for Mary-Lynnette and our kid? I started to panic, I didn't know how to. I didn't know how to do a lot, crap the only person I knew who to care for was myself and that was a difficult task at times. **

"**Rowan. How do I care for a kid? How do I cook? How?" I had to look pretty crazy because Rowan took a step back. **

"**Relax, I'll teach you how to cook and stuff."**

"**Really?"**

"**Yes, now take this out to Mary-Lynnette before it gets cold." She said handing me a tray with the soup and crackers.**

**I had to do what ever I took to make sure that Mary-Lynnette and our baby had a good life, it was my fault after all.**

**I took a deep breath and walked to the living room. **


	14. Chapter 13

Bound By Knots: Chapter 13

BPOV

I walked behind the beautiful girl in front of me in a dazed state. What just happened? That was the most amazing kiss I have ever experienced. Not like I have a lot to go off of. Yeah I've had girls I've really liked, but nothing special. Kestrel was something special.

I was so involved with her I didn't realize how far into the woods we were going.

KPOV

I lead the clueless boy into the woods, light headed from the kiss. What just happened? That was the most amazing kiss I have ever experienced. Not like I had a lot to go off of. I've had boys kiss me, but they stole kisses, only to find themselves with broken noses afterwards. I didn't want to break Bens nose.

I stopped. No I did want to break his nose. What was he doing to me? What was I about to do?

I was about to show him that I was a vampire, but why?

_Because you love him…_

NO! I was doing this to scare him off! I don't need him to mess up my life more then it already was.

BPOV

"Umm.. Kestrel what are we doing here?"

She didn't look back at me. She just stood clenching and unclenching her fists. Then she turned around and started to walk back not looking at me. What did I do?

"Kestrel? Hey hold up!" I was just about to touch her arm when she unexpectantly glared at me "Don't you dare touch me!" There was a lot of hate in her words, it sent me jolting back.

KPOV

I didn't look back. I didn't need any of this, I was just going to go back to the house and leave him here to find his way by himself.

As I was walking back I sensed him getting ready to touch my arm. Not wanting to feel the rush I put all the venom I could to inject into my words "Don't you dare touch me!"

He jolted back, just like I wanted him to. Except something was off. When he jolted back, his eyes didn't show fear like she wanted them too, instead she saw the hurt of his words sink into him.

"I'm sorry."

It took me a second to realized those two words came out of my mouth. I stared at him for a moment, then I ran. This was all to much

BPOV

Kestrels eyes soften as she apologized. Then her eyes grew wide as if she realized what she said. Then I got to watch as she ran off. I stood still trying to figure things out.

The day ended as good as it could have. Kestrel stayed locked in her room. Ben drove home. Rowan and Jade watched TV. Ash held Mare. Mark stayed over for the night.

Weeks flew by. Mark visited everyday. Mares father still refused to accept her as his daughter, and had no idea Mark was visiting her.

Kestrel would retreat with a smug look on her face every time Ben came around. Ben longed to have her in his arms.

Mary-Lynnette continued to have morning sickness, as her belly continued to grow.

Ash was so stressed he had bags under his eyes from sleepless nights. He was either staying up while Mary-Lynnette got sick or fretting about how he would have to change himself.

It was like this until the third month, at the end of that third month one dangerous situation changed things.


	15. Chapter 14

Bound By Knots: Chapter 14

BPOV

Cold air bit at my ears making my whole body shake. Still I didn't move. Instead I stood staring at the tree with my sisters name carved messily into the trunk.

She died in a terrible accident 3 years ago. So I found a tree and craved her names into it, every week I sit under the tree and read out loud my sisters favorite book. The princess and the frog, she was only 7.

I pulled out her teddy bear, she never went anywhere with out this thing. It was small, with brown fur, beady black eyes, and a cream colored ribbon tied around its neck with brown poka-dots.

Just looking at it made the tears start to flow. After a minute I traced the letters in the tree, then I looked up to the sky.

"I love you Lily." I whispered as I turned to walk away wiping away that last tear.

Little did I know there was a wolf ready to attack when I did.

Suddenly I was pinned to the ground, jaws snapping at my face.

I tried to push the angry beast off of me, but even as I did so I knew it was no use. This was going to be how I died.

KPOV

The cold air bit at my ears, but it felt good. I had been hunting for a while now, but nothing good was out here. Everything was hiding and trying to keep warm.

After growing impatient I made my move to go back to the house. As I was turning around a breeze caught up and a scent the make me jerk back was suddenly lingering under my nose.

It was _him_.

I had to get away, before me met somewhere. Before my feelings would change and ruin everything I had built up.

I began to run, but something in my chest stopped me. Something wasn't right.

I stopped and sniffed the air, there was another scent in the air. I had been so shocked by his I didn't notice the werewolf heat waves that were rifting from the air.

Then I heard it, there was a struggle going on, something being knocked over and a wrestling scene talking place.

My heart pounded in my chest as I ran to the place the aromas where coming from. I could hear every quick struggling breath he was taking, and the jaw snapping of the werewolf. I ran and ran as fast as I could, and just as I got there he howled in pain.

The wolf had his claws dug into his chest, blood dripping down.

_NO NO NO! _I screamed in my head as threw myself onto the wolf as he went to strike at _his_ throat.

BPOV

I howled in pain, the wolf had just dug his claws into my chest. I struggled to move as the wolf went to strike at my throat. Then in a split second the wolf was off my chest and rolling on the floor with a figure with blond hair.

It was _her._

_NO NO NO! _I screamed in my head as I watched her tackle the wolf the to floor and begin to roll with it. Then suddenly they were both up, but in fighting stances.

_She_ had her fingers clawed and she looked nothing but dangerous.

They ran at each other. I tried to get up, I had to get her out of here, no matter how much she looked like she could take care of herself.

When I pushed off the floor my chest and shoulder exploded. It felt as if I had broken ribs, and as for my shoulder, when I looked at it there was a huge gash. Then I realized when the wolf went for my throat it missed and got my shoulder.

I looked up at the scene before me, the wolf lunged at her. Somehow I found the strength to get up and push her out of the way, sending us rolling on the floor. My body screamed in agony.

"What are you doing?" She yelled at me, when I looked at her, she didn't look human. She looked animal, with gold eyes and fangs.

"Your eyes." I gasped.

She turned to look away and then saw my shoulder. "Your shoulder!"

The growling behind us stopped the conversation. She jumped up and attacked the wolf, and as much as I tried I couldn't get up.

KPOV

_ROWAN, JADE AND ASH GET YOUR ASSES OUT HERE THERE IS A WEREWOLF! _I screamed in my mind to my siblings as the wolf lunged at me. Then unexpectantly something slammed into me making me roll to the floor.

"What are you doing!" I yelled when I realized who it was, but the was just staring at me.

"Your eyes." Oh no. I turned to look away when I say his shoulder.

"Your shoulder!" I was about to see how bad it was when growling behind me brought me back to what was going on. I jumped up an attacked the wolf.

APOV

_ROWAN, JADE AND ASH GET YOUR ASSES OUT HERE THERE IS A WEREWOLF! _

Oh shit. I looked at Rowan who looked at me with big eyes. I jumped up.

"Jade! Stay here with Mark and Mary-Lynnette!"

Then me and Rowan ran out the front door and to where Kestrel had called us from.


	16. Chapter 15

Bound By Knots: Chapter 15

APOV

When we got there, Ben was on the floor, looking pale, his shoulder draining blood from his body. He was starring at happenings in front of him.

Kestrel and the werewolf were going at it. Moving in fast motions going back and forth.

_Rowan get Ben out of here now._

I didn't wait to see if she was going to reply. Instead I crouched down and jumped into the fight. I grabbed the werewolf by the waist and slammed it into the ground. A loud crunch followed by howling erupted in the forest.

I looked down, I had broken the werewolf's back leg from impact. This would stop it from going anywhere, I looked back to Kestrel.

"You okay?"

"Where's Ben?" She replied looking around.

"Umm with Rowan."

She seamed to relax. Then she looked back up to me quickly, "I mean I'm fine."

I looked back to the werewolf, who was now in human form. She was clutching her broken leg, then looked at me to say, "You bastard."

I didn't hear what she said, her face structure distracted me, she looked familiar. Then I hit me she looked like Jeremy.

"Are you a Lovett?"

Kestrel laughed, but the girl sucked in a breath and glared at me.

"How did you know?"

SHIT. "Why are you here?"

"How did you know?" The girl yelled.

"Luck guess."

"You knew him didn't you?"

"What are you.."

"Don't play stupid! I bet one of you stupid blood suckers was the one who murdered him!"

It was silent.

(Overall POV)

"He was my BROTHER!"

"But he had no family.."

"That's why you killed him? You thought he had no family? YOU HEARTLESS SHIT FACE! THAT'S ALL NIGHT PEOPLE ARE! HEARTLESS!"

She now was furious, but she had tears rolling down her face.

"SHUT UP! NOBODY MURDERED HIM!" Ash, after yelling that now had a very calm voice," He did though murder my aunt. Did you know that?"

She looked taken back. "No.. not little Jeremy.. NO! YOU LIE!"

"Its early. I'm not quite awake. Could you please stop yelling? I would appreciate it."

In return Ash got darts for eyes.

"It looks like you hate me. But we just met, besides shouldn't I be the one hating you? I mean you are the one who attacked vermin in my territory."

"This _territory_ belongs the Lovett family."

"Um excuse me, but this land doesn't belong to either of you." Kestrel said hands on her hips.

Neither of the two spoke. "Yeah that's what I thought. Now why were you attacking B.." She almost slipped. "the boy?"

"I was upset."

"Take it out on the kid with a teddy bear why don't you.." Ash smirked.

Kestrel looked around the floor immediately, he had been holding a teddy bear. About 20 feet away she saw it, ran and picked it up, dusting it off.

When she looked up Ash was giving her weird looks, she hissed.

"If nobody murdered him why was there a stab wound in his chest?" The girl on the floor spat out.

"Self defense. How did you see it?" Ash said coolly.

"I smelled it and dug up the body. Self defense my ass…"

"Well not all vermin take being attacked well."

"Stop calling them vermin!"

"Why."

"They have as much right on this planet as we do."

"Do you really believe that?"

"Yesss." She spat.

"Your prepared to die in the Night World for such ridiculous notions?"

"I have nothing to live for anyways."

Ash and Kestrel exchanged a look.

"How's your leg?"

"How do you think?"

"Well I wouldn't know. I heal quickly, another perk of being a vampire."

She glared.

"Say this gorgeous guy" he said pointing to himself, "Has a heart. I'll tell my peoples to you know let you off with a warning, we can fix your leg and hey we can help you. What do you say…?"

"I'm not giving you a name. And do what you want with me I don't care, but don't flatter yourself."

"Don't." Kestrel say holding a hand up. She was stopping Ash from commenting on his looks.

_What if she lashes out? _Kestrel warned Ash.

_Then we kill her. She's not a bad person she just has a temper. _

S_ince when do you so easily trust._

_I don't. I just know I can do what I have to if I'm wrong, but if I don't have to do it now then I'm not going to._

Ash went back to his casual voice and turned to the girl.

"Okay Lovett, lets go."

She didn't say a word.

"Kestrel I'll meet you at the house."

She didn't move.

"What you don't want to take the teddy to your boyfriend?"

Kestrel flashed him a deadly glare, but off she went, she needed to know he was okay.

Once she left Ash gently picked the girl up and carried her to the house. She didn't protest, actually she didn't speak at all.

Right before they got to the house Ash warned her that if she tried hurt anyone here in this town he would kill her without a second thought.

"Got it Lovett?"

She just looked at him with her jaw set.

"Oh where going to have such a great time while you're here." Ash said sarcastically. Or was about to, there was a scream from inside that threw him off guard.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**APOV**

**Ash ran into house the girl in his arms. Rowan was over Ben, Jade had both hands over her mouth as she stared at all the blood on the floor(she had been the one who screamed), Kestrel was between the two glaring at Jade, and then quickly redirecting her focus to Ben.**

**He was now coughing blood up all over the floor, his face was extremely pale.**

**Rowan turned around to look at me, "He needs to get the hospital."**

**Mark had now came down the stairs gripping a Louisville Slugger. "I heard a scream." **

**Everyone ignored him.**

"**I got it." I ran to my car and placed this Lovett chick into the car. Then I ran back to get Ben, but Kestrel was already carrying him to the car. **

**She hoped in the back, Ben leaning against her side.**

**I hoped in the front and rushed to the hospital.**

**When we go there it was pretty crazy. Ben was immediately put on a gurney and rushed down white halls. The Lovett sister got taken care of eventually.**

**But she also finished a lot faster.**

"**So what's going on with Ben?" I asked as the doctor as he walked in.**

"**Well good and bad news."**

"**Bad first."**

"**Okay, he had a severe amount of blood loss which means we are going to have to keep him here to keep fluids running through his body. He almost lost so much he could have gone into hypertonic saline, he didn't but he cut it close. He also has a few broken ribs that required immediate surgery. It will take him a few weeks to fully recover from that."**

"**Good news?"**

"**He's going to be fine."**

**Kestrel, listening to all of this let out a sigh of relief. Which was good because she was yelling at me the whole time we were in the waiting room.**

"**I'm going home, I'm taking Lovett, what are you doing?"**

**She gave me a priceless look.**

"**Okay I'll be back for you in a while." With that I just left. I knew she wanted to stay with him, but I still couldn't believe it, and I knew if I didn't just leave her she wouldn't stay.**

**(Overall POV)**

**Kestrel waited till Ash left and ran to the doctor asking which room Ben was in. She found her way to the door and slowly opened it peeking in.**

"**Hi there." Ben said with a hug smile.**

**She just looked at him, how could he smile after what just happened? After dwelling on this she realized he dropped the smile and looked away.**

"**I brought your teddy bear." She said walking in and sitting next to him feeling awkward.**

"**Oh, my sisters, that you so much!" She just nodded. She was trying to sort out her thoughts so she talk when a woman bust through the door..**

"**BEN! Ben, Ben, Ben! What did you do to yourself! Are you okay? Oh my baby!" She yelled as she made her way over to Ben's side.**

"**Mom I'm fine."**

"**Your in the hospital! Just look at yourself do you see…" She was turning in a circle when she finally noticed Kestrel. "oh and who is this?"**

"**Kestrel." Bother herself and Ben said together.**

"**OH! So this is Kestrel, my son talks all about you!"**

**Kestrel for the first time in her life turned red.**

**(((A/N There will be more tomorrow))**


	18. Chapter 17

**IMMM BACKKK! :D**

Chapter 17

Ash looked down at his girl. She was curled up in a blanket sleeping away. He couldn't help but smile, he wanted this girl for the rest of his life. He wanted to have a family with her and he want to do anything to make her happy.

He thought about how this wasn't the way he had wanted to raise a family, just off an accident. He had ruined his sweet loves life, and he couldn't stop it.

He knew how to make it better though. Well he hoped it was, frankly he was scared shitless with what he had in mind.

He was going to ask for her hand in marriage.

He never though in a million years, which he could actually live, he would be giving himself up to one girl. Actually he wasn't even sure he believe in marriage till now. Also he never thought he would want kids.. Wow times have changed.

He exhaled and stoked Mary-Lynnette's hair. He was going to have to find the time to get a ring, but when? He was needed here. He rubbed his eyes and yawned trying to think up a solution.

KPOV

I was blushing. Ben's mother was killing me, and I was actually trying to be polite, but she wouldn't shut up about all Ben had said about me.

"So we would love to have you over for dinner!" His mother smiled over at me.

"MOM!" Ben yelled, but she just looked at me expecting an answer.

I couldn't find words.

"You would like to come over right?"

I just nodded. Then realized I was being rude and cleared my throat, "Ya, I mean yes, I'd love to."

"Fantastic! This Friday night unless you have any other plans?"

"..No?" She glanced over at Ben, he was trying to hide the fact that this made him happy.

"Its his birthday on Friday." He mother said happily.

"Mooooommmmm!" Ben looked very aggravated.

"He didn't want to do anything so it will be nice to have someone over for dinner." She continued, ignoring Ben.

"Oh." She said, now she felt bad for not knowing it was going to be his birthday in a week days.

"The doctors said he will get out that morning, so its perfect."

Kestrel pulled out a smile, while Ben gave his mother a look.

"Okay okay! I'm leaving. Ill be back again tonight before I leave, and I'll bring you some food in the morning." She kissed him on the cheek and went out the doors.

Ben exhaled in relief. "I am soooo sorry."

"Its okay." She said flatly, looking at the tubes hooked up to him.

"Can I ask you something?" This caught her by surprise and she nodded.

"How come your eyes changed like that? And you full on attacked a wolf, and didn't even get a scratch.. What's going on?"

She pulled her legs up. She felt like a child again when she was around him.

"I.."

The door opened. It was Ash, "Knock, Knock."

"Ill see you tomorrow." She said, and with that she ran out of the room dragging Ash with her.


	19. Chapter 19

KPOV

It's Friday.

That was the first thing that ran through Kestrel's mind. She groaned out loud. She wasn't going to go. At least that's what she had been telling herself all week.

But how could she not go? It was _his_ birthday. On top of the fact that he was getting out of the hospital. Why did she even care?

'Living with these humans is making me soft.' She thought to herself as she threw the covers back over her head.

BPOV

It's Friday.

That was the first thing that ran through Ben's mind. He winced out loud. He's body still wouldn't let him go where he wanted. At least that's what the pain kept proving to him all week.

But how could he not move? He was going to see _her_. On top of the fact that it was his birthday. Why did he care about that?

'Living in a hospital is making me weird.' He thought to himself as he threw the covers over his legs and tried to sit up again.

KPOV

It was 8 o'clock, two hours late, and she was still in the tree in front of his house she had been in since 6.

The whole day she was extra passive to everyone and when she wasn't there was an ounce of irritation in her expressions and tone. She just didn't know what to do.

She looked at the thin leather bracelet she had in her hand. It had blue cord outlined in white cord running through the middle. It was a stupid gift, but at least she brought him one, right? She groaned, she hadn't even put thought into it she just took it off her dresser. He deserved better than that.

Angry with the thought of thinking this, she got out of the tree and started to walk back home.

Only to change her mind. She had only gone out of the drive way when she ran up the front steps and knocked on the door before she could change her mind, swearing to herself the whole way.

She could hear Ben's mother running to the door crying, "I told you she would come! Now don't you move you'll rip stitches!"

Kestrel didn't have a chance to run away the door was already open and she was being ushered into the house.

Ben stood up and smiled sweetly at Kestrel. He was dressed in a nice black button down with the sleeves rolled up and jeans and Kestrel had to fight not to look at him too long.

"You look lovely," Ben told her before she even thought to say anything. His smile radiating throughout the room as color swam into his cheeks.

Kestrel had wore a white dress, but she also threw on brown combat boots and a jean jacket. She bit her tongue. She had this aching feeling bubbling through her chest and she wasn't sure what to do.

"Well you two I've got birthday cake!"

And so the evening went on. Ben's mother talk and it went on and on. Ben continued to make quick side glances over to her only to turn away red face when she glared at him. Though she only did it to look at him too. The space between them on the couch felt like a magnetic pull and it was terribly uncomfortable.

The events only changed when a camera was pulled out.

"Okay you two! Get close we just need one photo!" Ben's mother announced.

Kestrel and Ben both tensed. Though, Ben was the brave one, he scooted over to Kestrel and the pull intensified. He slid his hand around her waist and his trace lead a numbing feeling where he touched.

She tried to smile, but she couldn't take it so she shot up from her place, "I really need to be heading home now."

"You sure you couldn't stay for a game honey?"

"No I really have to go be going. My sister will worry."

"I'll walk you out." Ben said getting up.

"Ben stay resting your going to.." Ben just gave his mother a look. "Okay, okay I'll be in the kitchen!"

Kestrel walked to the front door, feeling awful for leaving like this, but she just could not stay.

When they were both outside Ben shut the door and leaned up against it. "Thank you." He said quietly looking at her intently.

"For what?" She said looking the other way. Then she remember she had not even said happy birthday or given him the bracelet.

"Coming." He softly said to her. She reached into her jean jacket and pulled out the leather bracelet.

"I, umm, brought this for you. Happy Birthday." She said holding it out towards him.

"I love it, can you put it on me I'm kind of crippled." He laughed. Suggesting to his arm that was in the sling. He held out his right hand.

And she stepped towards him and tied the bracelet onto his wrist. She tried not to touch his skin, but she did anyways, and before she could pull back he caught her hand.

"Wait.." He said softly, talking a step towards her so their bodies were inches apart. He let go of her hand and drug his fingers up her cheek. She help her breath and stopped moving. Then he pushed his hand through her hair and cradled the back of her neck, as they searched each others eyes.

Ben leaned in and kissed Kestrel, and the world around them exploded in color.


	20. Chapter 20

_Hey guys! I'm back! This chapter is for harrys-sexy-strut and Vampress Ezme. Hope you enjoy more will be up soon!_

Mary-Lynette grabbed the doorway to the kitchen and gasped. No, no, it's too early she thought panicked.

Rowan came into the kitchen from the back door and pushed her brows together.  
"Mary?"

"My water just broke." She stated wide eyed.

Rowan's eyes got just as big. "It's only been.." She trailed off and set into a new mode, taking one of Mary-Lynette's hands. "..ASH!"

Footsteps echoed down the staircase "Yeah? I'm trying to get my..." He trailed off just as Rowan did when he saw Mary-Lynette's face.

"My water just broke." She stated once more.

Ash's heart began to hammer in his chest. He froze for a moment and then ran over to her. " We have to go now the nearest hospital is twenty minutes away. "

"But what about a home birth?" Rowan questioned.

"We don't know what we are doing and if something goes wrong.. Look we can just use telepathy on them if anything weird happens. "

Mary-Lynette groaned dropping her hands to her stomach. "It's starting."

Ash and Rowan got her into the car, Ash took the wheel and Rowan rode in the back with Mary-Lynette, since Rowan didn't know how to drive.

"Mark and..." Mary began but Rowan quickly cut in, "They are getting Ben to bring them, they will only be ten minutes behind us."

Mary- Lynette nodded and then squeezed her eyes shut and groaned again.

Ash turned to look at her, and then pushed the gas a little more. Rowan could see his knuckes turning white as he gripped the wheel.

Fifteen minutes into it, Rowan had pulled Mary Lynette's hair back and she had her head in her lap. Ash was looking back more frequently as her moans happened more and her eyes squeezed tighter and tighter.

When they finally got there, Ash threw open the door and scooped up Mary-Lynette who had tears streaming down her cheeks. And ran her into the building "Come on Mary-Lynette hang in there."

The lady working the front desk didn't need to do more then take a look. She ran out from behind the desk and pulled out one of the wheel chairs on the side. Ash put her in as the nurse called for a doctor. Rowan held her hand while Ash pushed the wheelchair down the hall following the doctor into a labor room.

Before anyone knew it she was on the bed, and it was really happening.  
Ash held one hand and Rowan held the other.

"Look at you beautiful, your doing great." Ash would say stroking her hair or kissing her in the forehead. He had transformed in a way she had never seen him. She couldn't entertain the matter though, she was in so much pain she just gripped their hands and cried.

When Mark arrived the dotors let him in but they wouldn't allow anymore in the room so he would go back and forth to tell the others about her progress. And it went by fast.

After only four hours she dilated the ten inches and she was ready to push.  
Sweaty and exhausted she sat up. Ash quit pacing and placed one hand on her shoulder and held the other with his hand, Rowan did the same on the other side, while nurses took her feet.

"I am going to count to three I want you to take a deep breath and push." The doctor said coolly.

Mary-Lynette nodded.  
"One, Two.."  
" Wait wait wait! I'm not ready!" She cried letting tears drip down her face.  
Ash bent down over her, "Mary-Lynette, you can do this. Your the strongest person I have ever known, and I am not leaving your side," he kissed her mouth, "I love you. "

She starred at him with tear filled eyes and shook her head again, this time with that stubborn look in her eyes that Ash loved.  
The doctor started again, "One, Two, Three!" Mary took a deep breath and pushed as hard as she could letting out a small yell as she did it.

"Goo job! Again! One, two, three!"

More tears rolled as another yell emerged.

Mary-Lynette breathed heavy as Ash and Rowan encouraged her.  
"Let's push again, ready? One, two, three!" Mary-Lynette's scream sounded as another, followed with her.  
"You did it!" The doctor exclaimed.  
Mary-Lynette laid back in relief. Sweat dripping off her forehead.

"It's a girl." The doctor said smiling. "Would the father like to cut the cord?"  
Ash looked at Mary-Lynette and then the Rowan. Stepping around the take the surgical scissors and cut the cord. As soon as he snipped it, the doctors wrapped up the baby, and Rowan helped Mary sit up to hold her.

Mary-Lynette took the little girl in her arms for the first time, trying to memorize everything about the little face before her. She looked up at Ash, he was mesmerized by the knew addition wrapped in the pink blanket. Mary-Lynette wasn't quite ready to give her up but she asked anyways.

"Would you like to hold her?"  
Ash looked at Mary-Lynette and back and the baby and have the slightest nod. He gingerly removed her from Mary-Lynette's arms to hold her in his own.

Ash had an emotion flow through him that he had never felt before. He barely noticed the hot tears that strolled half way down his cheeks as he starred into the face of his new daughter.

"She's beautiful." Rowan said as she stepped beside him to look.  
Ash sucked air into his nose so he could speak right. "She's so tiny."  
"May I?" Rowan asked quietly. Ash passed her down, even though apart of him didn't want to let her go. Just then Mark, Kestrel, Jade and Ben walked in.  
The baby was passed around, Mary was given kisses, but Ben was the first to ask the question, "What is her name?"  
Ash and Mary-Lynette looked at each other and knew. "Andromeda."

Ben smiled, "We can call her Andi."


	21. Chapter 21

Bound By Knots: 21

Ash walked into the hall with the doctor who had pulled him aside. The doctor was a average size older man with a full head of salt and pepper hair.

"Is there a problem?" Ash asked trying to read the emotions the doctor was giving off.

"No, and that is what is off."  
"What do you mean?" Ash said trying to understand what he meant.

"I heard she was three months early, and that makes her condition completely unnormal. I mean she should be in the NCIU, which is a neonatal intensive care unit and she should really be in it, but she is perfectly healthy."

Ash crossed his arms and concentrated on what the doctor was saying, not just through the doctors words but through his mind as he continued talking.

"She is only three pounds, two ounces and she is only nine inches, she is tiny enough for premie standard, but she is healthy. Strong lungs, the whole nine yard. If she wasn't so small I'd just say you all couldn't count."

Ash saw how astounded this man actually was. He also saw the doctors thoughts. This could be a medical break through. He wanted to talk to more doctors, find out about Mary-Lynette's pregnancy, run some tests on the three of them.

"Can we.." The doctor began. But Ash cut in.  
" I am going to get my sister. She will want to hear this. "  
"Oh yes of course."

Ash went back into the room but only spoke to her in his mind.  
_Rowan did you catch all that.  
Yeah we will just take care of it now. _  
And so they made him forget. Made him forget that there was anything special with Andromeda at all.

Andromeda Alexandrite Carter-Redfern

A beautiful baby girl, with small wisps of light brown hair. Every time she opened her eyes it was a new wonder of color. Most of the time they were a light lavender purple, sometimes replaced with an intense blue or green.  
She had the tiniest feet and the tiniest hands imaginable. Her breath was just a soft inhale and exhale of air, almost as quiet as rose petals rubbing against each other. She was the most delicate thing in the house.  
Everyone except Jade could cup her in their hands alone.

Since it was summer time having multiple people in the house was great help to Mary-Lynnette and Ash. It at least allowed one of them to get some sleep. It also allowed everyone to get a break time to time.

Rowan had got a job at the grocery store in town and made time to every night to hold and sing to Andi.

Ash got a part time job, Rowan wanted him to be with Mary-Lynnette and Andi as much as possible and they really didn't need the money. He was gaining a respect for Rowan he never had before. Even with work she showed him little things to do in the kitchen, gave him tips about cleaning supplies and techniques when caring for Andi. Things like how to heat her bottle in warm water so it didn't get to hot. He appreciated it more then he would show. He needed all these little things to prove to Mary-Lynnette he was good enough. That he could do this. Even after being gone a year he wondered if it was enough for her. Andi was in the picture now as well, and just like Mary-Lynnette she stole his heart. He loved every bit of her, from her tiny fingers to the way she fit in his arms while she slept. As soon as he put her in his arms for the first time a soft spot had grown. He melted. He would do anything for her. Selfishness vanished when it came to Andi.

Mary-Lynnette was a full time mom. It wasn't her plan at nineteen to be a mom, she had wanted to go to school, she had big aspirations. But school could wait a little bit. Andromeda was beautiful and sweet and Mary-Lynnette loved her daughter. She was more then she could ever ask for. Andi also did something magical. She had transformed Ash. Mary-Lynnette was seeing a side of him that she had never seen. When she was tired he got up with Andi when she cried. He liked to feed her a bottle and hold her. He actually had a job, even if it was only part time. He wasn't incapable. He changed diapers, he helped pick up and even cook. She honestly didn't know he could be like this. And she was honestly proud of him.

After a month everyone had got the hang of having a baby in the house. Andromeda loved when Ben would stop by, he was one of her favorite people. She always cried when Mark held her, and when Kestrel held her. She liked when Jade held shakers out for her and read to her. When Rowan sang her crying always stopped. No one could replace mom and dad though. She always craved Mary-Lynnette's attention as well as Ash's.  
It was hard work with Andromeda's sleeping pattern but everyone made due. Everything was feeling normal.

Andi brought a new light to the house. One was the evenings of Andi's first month was her first smile and laugh.

Ben was with Ash, Mary-Lynette and Jade in the kitchen holding Andi when Kestrel walked in. Andi starred at her with big purple eyes. As Kestrel got closer Andi made a face like she was about to cry.

"Ohhh, what are you looking at diaper butt." Kestrel retorted angrily, at the face the baby made.

Andi's face lit up and she giggled for the first time. No one in the room could help but laugh back and get excited over her giggle.

It was a good, light hearted night. Everyone deserved the ease and comfort, because the next day would not be nearly as kind.

The next day was a Saturday. Rowan was off of work and cutting roses in the front yard. Kestrel was in her room listening to music and Jade was writing in a little journal. Mark had gone over to Ben's and Ash took Mary-Lynnette out to shop for Andi.

No one knew a sleek blacked out car was going to pull up to the house, and least of all no one expected Alder Redfern and  
Elodie Blackthorn to step out of it.


	22. Chapter 22

Bound By Knots:22

Rowan got up and hissed, but fear rushed through her. Before she could say anything her mother slapped her across the face so hard she stumbled back.

Elodie grabbed her daughter by the hair and lead her and her husband up the steps.

Without knocking she threw open the door. "Kestrel! Jade! Where the hell are you!"

The sound of glass crashing on the floor echoed down the stairway, and the two girls appeared at the top, the stress of mixed emotions clear on their faces.

Rowan tried to pull away, but Elodie pulled harder.

"Remember the filthy werewolf that stopped by? We didn't have to give her much to get over here to check things out, the stupid little bitch."

The three girls did everything possible to keep composed. The Lovett sister had been a spy. And they had fallen for it. They had even let her go.

Kestrel and Jade looked down at their parents, but by no means did it give any air of an advantage.

Their mother was a beautiful tall and thin woman with blond hair and piercing grey eyes. She held herself with elegance, but there was a wild spark that had always settled in her eyes.

She was a very scary woman. On the island she was one of the most respected of the lamia. She held a tight rein and didn't stray to far from tradition.

Their father stood behind her,in a nice grey suit with his hands in his pockets, his brown hair combed back neatly, showing off his handsome sculpted face. He had not spoken a word. Though it wasn't to be mistaken that Alder was subordinate to his wife.

He was sometimes more of a silent scary type, though when he talked he could convince someone of anything and easily talk his way out of situations. Alder was where Ash had picked up his skills.

"First you run away from the island. I have to send Ash out here to take care of you disobedient lot. Ash. My only trustworthy offspring. And now you insolent little children managed to get your delirious ideas into him. Living here! With vermin coming in and out of your home?! How utterly discussing."

Alder chuckled. The Redfern sisters all instinctively flinched as they heard their fathers deep boisterous rumbled for a laugh. It signaled the point of anger so deeply buried that a laugh was the only thing left to come out.

"You three, single handedly, TAINTED THE REDFERN NAME." His voice tapered, staring from a smooth calm voice to a furious out roar. As he finished his sentence he swung out breaking the coffee table next to him.  
Then he straightened up and put back the one strand of hair that had fallen out of the orderly rest.

Elodie picked back up, still tugging on Rowan's hair as she talked. "We gave you the year to hunt. We weren't happy about it, but Ash convinced us it would be good for you. Then you didn't return. It's been closer to two years. All to find out you are living with the vermin."

Kestrel wasn't surprised Ash was still being talked about like he was their little angel. He was the only one of the four children his mother actually gave any remote affection too. Their mother must think they did something to him to make him stick around, especially since he was the only one to have freedom. Why would he get caught up in this mess?

What did bother Kestrel was no mention of the baby. Lovett was around long enough to know Mary-Lynnette was pregnant with his Ash's child. If the girls had not cleaned up the house it would have been obvious a baby was living with them. All they had to do was go into the kitchen, the baby bottles were just sitting out drying.

Why ever it wasn't being brought up she just hoped Ash and Mary-Lynnette weren't coming home anytime soon.

"We can't have another embarrassment like your uncles."  
Alder said in his smooth voice again. Not a single hair coming out of place.  
And with that he reached into his breast pocket and pulled out a little square box. Kestrel could tell by the black dahlia on the lid that whatever was inside was witches work.

"Get up." Elodie growled fiercely at Rowan, pulling her upright. Rowan winced in pain as she was being drug outside.

"No!" Jade screamed running towards Rowan with Kestrel right behind her.  
Rowan hissed and lashed out, but Elodie slapped her again and kicked her in the stomach. "You had the most responsibilities as the oldest. You are at fault for all of this behavior and you are going back to the island."

As Kestrel and Jade tried to go after Rowan, Alder opened the small box and threw the contents on the floor. The contents looked like blue bathwater salts,which immediately burst into hot, vicious flames.  
He turned to them a noted with a hint of humor in his tone. "And you two are staying here."

x A Thank you to the support of my followers! Please leave comments or reviews they all help! -Sparker x


End file.
